


Honeymooners

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: just some super soft honeymoon morning sex





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> heres another super soft porn i wrote, this time with Dean and James! its their honeymoon! and before you ask, no polygamy isnt legal in this universe, they got around that by Dean marrying Reyn and V marrying James in a double ceremony. hack the system.

Light breaks through the curtains, falling on the figures in the bed. Reyn stirs first, sitting up and stretching. Her movement jostles V awake, and he sits up beside her, kissing over her shoulders.

“Good morning,” Reyn says, leaning over to kiss him.

“Morning,” he says. He looks down at the two lumps in the covers still asleep. “They’re usually the first ones up, and here they are dead to the world.”

“Let them sleep, I need a shower,” Reyn says, standing up.

“Can I come with?” V asks.

“Sure,” Reyn says, heading into the en suite bathroom. V quickly gets up and follows her, pinching her ass as the door shuts.

But this story isn’t about them.

It’s another 10 minutes or so before James stirs. He scooches closer to Dean, burying his face in their neck.

Dean lets out a sleepy mumble, snuggling up to James.

“You gonna cook breakfast?” James asks, not opening his eyes.

“I always cook, you cook,” Dean says, also not opening their eyes.

“Don’t wanna,” James says, then looks over his shoulder to the empty spots in the bed. “Where are V and Reyn?”

As if to answer him, there’s a moan of pleasure from the bathroom.

“Having more fun than us,” Dean says.

“I’m jealous,” James says. “Maybe I should fix that.”

“Be my guest,” Dean says, finally cracking open their eyes.

James seems to take that suggestion to heart, kissing down Dean’s torso to their morning wood. Dean watches with mismatched eyes, but they don’t have their glasses on and James’ head disappears in the myopic haze. They grab their glasses, pulling them on just in time to see James take the head of their cock into his mouth.

James takes his time, swirling his tongue over the tip, then moving to lick it from base to tip. His blue eyes watch Dean, mouthing along the side of their cock. He goes back up to the head, beginning to bob his head up and down the shaft, taking more and more with each pass.

Dean threads their fingers into James’ curls, guiding him to take them down to the root. James opens his throat, taking the entire length into his throat. Dean holds him there until James’ eyes flutter, then they let him come up for air. The look on James’ face is one of pure pleasure. The boy is in heaven, doing his favorite activity with one of the loves of his life.

Dean continues the cycle of pushing James down and then letting him come up for air, until James is squirming in the covers. It seems this is getting to James just as much as it is Dean.

“Come here,” Dean says as James comes up one last time. James crawls back up their body, straddling their hips. He leans down to kiss Dean, and as he does their cocks meet, trapped between their bodies.

Dean’s hands find James’ hips, encouraging him to grind against them. James gasps against Dean’s lips, hips rocking in a steady rhythm.

“That’s it, just like that,” Dean whispers, forehead to forehead with James.

“Fuck, feels so good,” James babbles. “Want you to fuck me, please.”

“I can do that,” Dean says, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube. They flip James over onto his back, moving up between his legs. They slick their fingers, pressing one against James’ hole. They push in slowly, taking their time to open him up. They work up to three fingers, pressing teasingly against the spot inside James that makes him see stars.

“Please, I can’t take anymore, I need you,” James begs. Dean pulls their fingers out, slicking up their cock.

“You ready, babe?” they ask, lining their cock up to James’ hole.

“Yes, please,” James says. Dean presses in, going just as slow as before. Once they finally get seated inside him, they stop, giving James a moment to adjust. It only takes a moment, though, James not nearly as patient as Dean. He rocks his hips, giving the signal to Dean that he’s ready for more.

Dean rocks his hips, moving just enough to keep James from whining. They’re in no rush, wanting to savor every feeling. They lean down, kissing James again. Their lips meet, tongues tangling together, all the while Dean keeps a slow, steady rhythm.

“Come on, please, I need more,” James says.

“There’s no hurry, can’t we just take this slow? Enjoy it? It is our honeymoon after all,” Dean says. James pouts a little but doesn’t ask again. If Dean really wants to take it slow, he guesses he can play along. It certainly helps that Dean’s hand finally finds James’ cock, jacking him off at the same slow pace.

Although Dean’s hips don’t work any faster, their thrusts do get harder, rocking James’ whole body. Each thrust hits James’ sweet spot dead on, and despite the slow pace, he starts to tense, orgasm building into a crescendo. When he finally falls over the edge, he only lets out a small _oh_ , spilling into Dean’s hand.

“There, that’s it, just let go,” Dean says. Their pace picks up just a bit, soon finding their own peak and filling James to the brim.

Dean pulls out of James, rolling over to the side and snuggling back up to James. The door to the bathroom opens, revealing V and Reyn.

“You two have fun?” Dean asks.

“Oh yeah, did you?” V asks, seeing the state the pair of them are in.

“Oh yeah,” James says.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, i hope you liked it! its amazing, i am capable of writing cute things and not just gross porn.
> 
> come talk to me on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, or check out my OC blog, zads-ocs.tumblr.com
> 
> okay i love you bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
